Midnight At 4th Division
by Ai-chan99
Summary: Terdengar suara-suara aneh dari kamar perawatan Toushiro! Rangiku dan Yukihana pun mendadak berubah jadi stalker untuk menyelidikinya. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi di kamar itu?/Sequel Hitsugaya's Love/OOC, OC/RnR?


Yak, ini dia sequel dari 'Hitsugaya's Love'-nya! Aku belum berani bikin rate M, masih terlalu polos, sih... = / / / =

Disclaimer: Iye, iye... Aku udah kapok dibakar dsb... Jadi terus terang aja... BLEACH ITU HANYA MILIK TITE KUBO SEORANG!  
>Pairing: So pasti HitsuRuki<br>Rate: T+ (Untuk jaga-jaga karena ada unsur yang sedikit vulgar)  
>Genre: Humor (Sedikit romance)<br>Warning(s): OOC, gaje, ada satu OC-ku yang nongol, dll

oO0Oo

"Fuwaaaahh... Hari ini gue capek banget..."

Rangiku berjalan menyusuri tiap koridor Divisi empat dengan lemes. Gimana gak lemes? Toh dia disuruh Toushiro untuk ngerjain semua tugasnya yang menggunung. Apa boleh buat, soalnya penyakit kapten imut kita yang baru pulang dari dunia fana itu kambuh lagi; jantungan akut.

Dan alasan dia baru sempat ngejenguk Toushiro malam-malam begini tentu karena musti ngerjain tugas-tugas nista itu terlebih dahulu. Fuhahaha, baru tau loe rasanya jadi Toushiro, kan?

"Taichou~ Gue da—"

Baru Rangiku hendak membuka pintu kamar kapten bermata teal itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang gak asing baginya.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, ini apaan, sih?"

Treeengg~

Tangannya yang tinggal 0,0001 mm (What the...) lagi dari gagang pintu pun terpaku. Yup, itu suara Rukia, pacar baru Toushiro. Tapi yang bikin dia kaget bukan Rukia -soalnya dia emang selalu bersama Toushiro, melainkan karena Rukia menanyakan sesuatu yang ntah kenapa menurutnya aneh. Cewek berambut blonde itu pun berusaha mendengar lebih dalam, tak lupa ia menelan pil penyembunyi tekanan reiatsu yang di malingnya tempo hari bersama Renji dkk.

"Bego, gini aja gak tau." Suara Toushiro pun akhirnya ikut terdengar.

"Yaeyalah gak tau. Kan lampunya Anda matiin," balas Rukia setengah kesal.

"Berhentilah memanggilku dengan formal... Kita kan udah pacaran."

Rangiku pun melirik ke arah ventilasi di atas pintu. _'Lampunya emang mati... Taichou ini lagi mau ngapain, sih?'_

Macam-macam hal aneh mulai merasuki pikirannya.

_'Fufufu, ini kejadian langka... Musti gue rekam...!'_

"Ya ya ya, Toushiro-kun... Jadi ini apaan? Agak keras..."

"Jilatin aja, ntar elo juga tau kok itu apaan."

"Ng... Manis..."

Muka Rangiku merah seketika. Ingin ia tendang pintu malang itu supaya bisa ngejepret adegan HitsuRuki sekarang ini. Walau begitu, tetap ia tahan dengan ikhlas lahir batin (?) agar tau apa yang dipikirinnya sekarang ini betul atau nggak. Tapi aksi ngupingnya itu terganggu karena datang seseorang yang nepok bahunya agak keras.

Puukk!

"Met malam, Ran-chan! Lagi ngapain, sih?" sapa cewek berambut cokelat ramah. Yup, dia Yukihana Ai, kursi keempat divisi sepuluh. Bukan sapaan yang didapatnya, tapi malah dampratan.

"**HUWAAA!** Egh, Ai-chan rupanya! Ngagetin gue aja, sih! Sialan loe! Ah, lupakan... Btw, itu apaan? Taiyaki buat Taichou?" tanya Rangiku yang masih kaget sambil nunjuk beberapa kantong yang lagi ditenteng Yukihana. Wajah cewek yang semula tersenyum manis itu berubah jadi cemberut.

"Udah gue bilang jangan panggil gue pake nama depan! Dan lagi, ini hasil dari taiyaki yang udah capek-capek gue beli di stand dekat rumah di dunia fana buat gue sendiri, tau!" Yukihana menjulurkan lidahnya. Rangiku sebenarnya mau ngebalas, tapi dari dalam kedengeran suara lagi.

"Tuh, baru keenakan loe! Mau coba lagi?" tawar Toushiro. Yukihana mendengar itu, ia pun bertanya ke Rangiku. "Ran-chan sebenernya lagi ngapain, sih? Kalo mau ngejenguk Taichou kenapa gak masuk aja sekalian?" Rangiku terbelalak.

"**AAHH!** Gue lupa! Cepet telan ini!" jeritnya sambil nyodorin pil ciptaan Mayuri itu. Yukihana menatap pil itu dengan enggan.

"Kenapa gue harus minum benda ini?"

"Loe mau gue ceritain gak?" ancam Rangiku. Yukihana pun mengalah dan meminum pil itu.

"Nah, jadi sebenernya ada apa?" tanya cewek itu lagi.

Rangiku masang tampang lebay. "Sebenernya Taichou dan Rukia-chan itu sekarang udah blablabla... Terus tempo hari mereka blablablabla... Dan sekarang ini mereka lagi blabliblubleblo(?)..." jawab Rangiku. Yukihana melotot.

**"UAAPPAAAA? TAICHOU DAN KUCHIKI-SAN UDAH PACARAAANN? CIUMAAANN? TERUS SEKARANG LAGI—UUUMMPPHHH!"** Rangiku ngebekep Yuki si mulut ember itu.

"Dasar goblok lu! Jangan tereak-tereak gitu! Ntar kita ketahuan, Bego! Terus, ngapain loe sampai heboh begitu? Cemburu?" selidik Rangiku. Muka Yukihana pun mesem lagi.

"Yee, gue suka Taichou bukan dalam arti cinta, tauk! Gue kan hanya kagum sama dia! Lagian, dari dulu gue udah selalu ngedukung Kuchiki-san dan Taichou, makanya sekarang ini gue bahagia! Jangan salah paham loe!" Ia kembali meletin lidah sambil mamerin gambar Taichou-nya dan Rukia yang lagi pelukan buatannya. Rangiku nyerah.

"Iya, iya. Cerewet lu... Yuk kita dengerin lagi..."

Rangiku dan Yuki pun nempelin telinga mereka ke pintu.

"Yaaahh, enak sih enak... Tapi gue belum tau itu apaan, jadi gak usah, deh..." Rukia kembali buka suara. Ia terdengar enggan.

"Halah, nyesel lu entar," balas Toushiro. Rukia panas.

"Udah gue bilang kalau gue gak ma**—UUUMMPHH!"**

Kata-kata Rukia terputus begitu Toushiro memasukkan benda itu ke mulut Rukia. Yukihana dan Rangiku yang nguping pun ber-'waw' ria.

"Gimana?" Toushiro tersenyum meremehkan. Rukia menjawab malu-malu dengan muka merona, "E, enak..."

BLUUUSSHH!

Muka Yukihana yang polos itu langsung merah padam. "Ta-Taichou nge'gitu'in Kuchiki-san..? Mustahil banget..." katanya dengan terbata-bata. Rangiku sweatdrop. _'Ni anak polos bener...'_

"Kuchiki, boleh minta tolong, gak?" tanya Toushiro. "Apaan?" Rukia balik nanya.

"Ini lho." Terdengar suara 'grep' yang menandakan kalau Toushiro lagi menggenggam tangan Rukia. Cowok itu meletakkan tangan Rukia di suatu tempat. Cewek dengan mata violet itu mengangguk paham. "Ya, gue ngerti."

Beberapa tahun kemudian (Author ditendang sampai nyungsep ke tong sampah) Eh, maaf... Maksudnya... Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar suara desah-desah gimana gitu.

"Ngh, iya deket situ, Kuchiki... Eh, ke sana dikit... Bukan kanan, tapi kiri, Dudul! Nah, itu dia! NGHH~!" Suara Toushiro terdengar penuh gairah. Rangiku dan Yuki melotot; shock.

"Mau lagi, Toushiro-kun?" Suara Rukia pun terdengar super HOT. Dua stalker di luar itu rasanya mau pingsan.

"Ah, boleh kok, Rukia-chan~" Goda Toushiro, tapi...** "UUUGGHH!"**

"Akh, elo gapapa, Toushiro-kun?" tanya Rukia panik, tapi Toushiro gak peduli. "Gapapa, ayo lanjutkan."

Suara desah dan erangan pun terdengar makin kuat. Tubuh Yukihana bergetar hebat kayak... Kayak apa, ya? #Plak Jduak Bluar DUAAAARR...#

"Ran-chan..." bisiknya pelan. Rangiku pun melirik cewek SMP itu. "Apaan?"

"Gue emang selalu ngedukung cinta Kuchiki-san dan Taichou, tapi kalo mereka udah sampai begini... Gue udah gak tahan lagi..."

Cahaya merah mulai muncul di telapak tangan Yukihana.

"Eh, jangan bilang kalo elo mau..." Rangiku yang udah tau apa yang bakal dilakukan si pemilik Yukimaru itu pun langsung memasukkan tangannya ke dalam shihakusou-nya.

"Hadou, ke-31..."

Tangan Yukihana mulai merah sepenuhnya sedangkan tangan Rangiku udah nongol (?) dari balik shihakushou-nya.

**"SHAKKAHOOOOUU!"**

BLUAAARR~!

Begitu siap ngebuka (Baca: Ngejebolin) pintu dengan nista, Yukihana langsung ngidupin lampunya sedangkan Rangiku udah siaga dengan kameranya.

Tapi, bukan pemandangan HOT yang dapat mereka lihat, melainkan hanya: Kasur acak-acakan, tangan Toushiro kayak nyembunyiin sesuatu, dan Rukia yang duduk di ranjang sambil memegangi bahu Toushiro yang sedikit...terbuka...?

"Apa-apaan loe pade?" gertak HitsuRuki sangar. Rangiku dan Yukihana yang nggak terpengaruh dengan glare itu dengan sigap mengintrogasi mereka.

"Ngapain kalian barusan?" (Rangiku)

"Kenapa lampunya dimatiin?" (Yukihana)

"Benda apa yang dari tadi kalian bicarain?" (Rangiku)

"Kenapa tadi Taichou kesakitan?" (Yukihana)

"Kenapa kalian pake desah-desahan segala?" (Rangiku)

"Terus—"

"HWOOOOIIII! DIEM LU BERDUA! Kalian mau tau apa yang kita-kita lakuin tadi? **NIH!**" Toushiro yang kesal pun mengeluarkan benda yang disembunyiinnya tadi yang ternyata...

...Permen...?

"Eh?" RanYuki cengo.

"Kalian gak ngerti? Benda yang dari tadi kita-kita omongin itu permen yang baru gue beli di dunia fana, tauk! Terus, kami berdua itu lagi pijet sekarang!" katanya kesal.

"Terus, ngapain pake acara mati lampu segala?" Yukihana kembali menyelidik. Toushiro menghela nafas, "Hhh, itu kan buat main tebak-tebakan doank!"

"Lha, kalo kalian emang lagi pijet, ngapain sampai desah-desah gitu? Mana ngomongnya romatis, lagi..." Rangiku mencibir, gantian Rukia yang ngebales, "Kalian lupa kalau kami udah pacaran?"

Yukihana gak nyerah. "Oke, ini yang terakhir. Kenapa tadi Taichou mengerang kesakitan?"

"Gue kan lagi sakit jantung, loe lupa?" geram Toushiro. Akhirnya, Yukihana dan Rangiku pun diam seribu bahasa plus mati gaya. Kemudian, mereka keluar dengan tampang yang gak bisa author jelaskan dan langkah terseok-seok bak zombie, TANPA SEPATAH KATA PUN.

Blam.

Pintu ruangan itu pun kembali tertutup (Lho, tadi kan udah ancur? Kok... O.o). Rukia dengan sigap menguncinya dan menyeriangai. "Kau pandai berbohong, ya?"

"Heh, tentu saja. Sejak tadi gue ngerasa ada yang janggal di luar, makanya gue mikir untuk mengelabui mereka." Toushiro tersenyum licik.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan..."

Suara desahan dan erangan di ruangan itu terdengar makin kuat. Tapi Rangiku dan Yukihana yang ada di luar tentunya cuek aja, mereka mikir kalau Toushiro dan Rukia itu bener-bener lagi pijet.

*OWARI*

Gimana? Abalkah? Gajekah? RnR?


End file.
